This invention relates to signalling systems generally and particularly to an audible alarm for use on the person.
A problem faced by many runners at one time or another and especially by women joggers is the possibility of attack, particularly at night, which is the only time many people can run.
When attacked, the victim may be within sight or sound of others until thrown down and when thrown down usually cannot reach freely to sound an alarm if one is carried on the person.
Alarms which are or could be carried on the person are known, as evidenced in the prior art by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,121,160 to T. R. Cataldo, Oct. 17, 1978, discloses a miniature radio alarm transmitter which has a switch button; PA1 4,080,595 to L. J. Rosen, Mar. 21, 1978, discloses a miniature battery powered audible alarm which has a switch contact movable by a button; PA1 3,777,086 to O. Riedo, Dec. 5, 1972, discloses a shoe mounted alarm system in which the toe actuates the switch within the shoe, sounding an alarm at a remote location; PA1 3,702,999 to I. A. Grandisar, Nov. 14, 1972, discloses another form of shoe mounted warning system; this signals excess weight; PA1 3,614,763 to A. Yannuzzi, Oct. 19, 1971, discloses an electric audible alarm for personal use actuated when the wearer falls to the ground; PA1 3,248,723 to K. H. Miethe, Apr. 26, 1966, discloses a wearable flashlight type alarm sounder with mercury switch control; PA1 3,226,705 to P. Kaufman er al, Dec. 28, 1965, discloses a battery powered intruder alarm; PA1 568,532 to I. L. Hauser, Sept. 29, 1896, discloses a mechanical alarm of small size, and PA1 477,940 to J. F. Hurd, June 23, 1892, discloses an electric pickpocket alarm.